To screen and evaluate the activity of potential chemopreventive agents various in vitro assays of cell transformation-related endpoints are used. In vitro screening and evaluation techniques measuring the ability of these chemopreventive agents to inhibit transformation provide a relatively rapid and efficient means of qualifying the agents for further evaluation for the prevention of cancer in humans.